


On The Inquisitor and Her Clan

by fartnoise



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Politics, Dragon Age Headcanons, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Character, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartnoise/pseuds/fartnoise
Summary: Information about prominent members of the Lavellan clan, written in the style of The World of Thedas entries.





	1. Inquisitor Adhlea Lavellan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: A lot of this is headcanon. In my defence, the games didn't really give us much to go off of.

**INQUISITOR ADHLEA LAVELLAN**

It is a widely known fact that many Dalish elves are savage in their ways, forever wandering the land and refusing to contact civilization. However, one small clan from the Free Marches unwittingly produced a figure that would take the Thedosian political sphere by storm.

**Humble Beginnings**

Adhlea Lavellan was born in 9:13 Dragon, in a small aravel travelling the borders between Antiva and Annsburg. Her father was a warrior known as Atrion, while her mother was a herbalist named Shaehra, daughter of Keeper Deshanna. There were high hopes for their new babe, as she appeared to take after her grandfather, and it was highly probable that she might grow to be a mage.

It is said that Adhlea was a bright and curious child, and had a fascination with both ancient Elvhen lore and tales of adventure in far-off places. The Dalish are raised wild, but by all accounts she was obedient and conscientious, often wanting to help with cooking or care for children younger than her. According to her cousin, however, there were a select few incidences of mischief where her curiosity caused her parents trouble. Once, a great panic occurred when her parents had discovered that the little elf vanished. She was found hours later, chatting animatedly with the Rivaini humans that they were escorting and learning words from their language.

Adhlea’s magical abilities manifested early, and she was soon appointed First of Clan Lavellan, and began a period of tutelage under her Keeper. She grew into an extremely skilled mage, herbalist, and diplomat – an elf perfectly groomed for leadership. She had made a name for herself at her debut in an Arlathvhen, in which she presented herself with tact and poise, and as a result received many proposals for betrothal. Adhlea, however, could not avoid the Lavellan trait of causing controversy. She conveyed her complete disinterest in men to her Keeper, and thus remained unmarried, much to the chagrin of surrounding clans. 

> I cannot comprehend your reluctance to allow your First to bond. You must know that we’d never demand such a talented young one away from you, and I am happy to send her suitors to your clan instead. Do not guard her so jealously. Yes, she is your granddaughter, but this is becoming ridiculous. She is three and twenty years old and not yet matched, the poor girl.
> 
> Leyren is a most suitable partner for her, and I insist that we allow the two to meet at the next gathering. He is an unmatched warrior and smith, and he has had many bond offers from other clans. I implore you to accept, as I cannot refuse these other clans for long.
> 
> I am sure that Adhlea will find him agreeable. She’s a beautiful young woman with a good head on her shoulders, and she must know a dashing man when she sees one. She already is so close to his sister; I have seen them alone and getting along most swimmingly. Think of what charming sisters-by-bond the two would make!
> 
> I will give you until the Month of Emerald Feasting to accept. Any longer and Leyren will have to be bonded with someone else.
> 
> _-Correspondence from Keeper Narethali of Clan Serethlan to Keeper Deshanna. The letter is on full display inside Keeper Deshanna’s aravel as a sort of inside joke amongst Adhlea and the clan._

Adhlea had posed the unorthodox idea to bond with another woman, as opposed to a man. Keeper Deshanna and the rest of the clan readily agreed, yet they could not find romantically compatible or interested Dalish women in the area, to Adhlea’s great disappointment.

The Rivaini traders that had frequent dealings with the clan once offered to take Adhlea on a small trip to Rivain in order to let her see the sights there. However, her Keeper firmly refused, as Adhlea was the only other member of the clan that was a mage, and the risk of harm or kidnapping by slavers was too great. Adhlea showed disappointment, but deferred to her leader. As she reached her mid-twenties, the First of clan Lavellan had set her mind on a Dalish life of campsite herbalism and guidance to her clan. However, she never could quench her desire to see what Thedas had to offer her, and her yearning for further exploration weighed on her for years.

An opportunity for adventure arose in 9:41 Dragon, when news of a Conclave arose. The clan had already been affected by the aftermath of the mage rebellion by the influx of both travelling Templars and rogue mages into the north. Clan Lavellan and its allies elected to send representatives from each clan in order to spy on the proceedings and report back with the outcome. Adhlea readily volunteered to join this group. This was at first met with another refusal from her Keeper, but Adhlea had useful reasons to build her case for it. Clan Lavellan had a Second in the form of Adhlea’s cousin, and they had even more new mage members from former Circle mages who had joined their clan. Besides Deshanna, Adhlea was the only member who not only had general diplomacy skills, but also knew the basics of human religions and could defend herself effectively with magic.

Thus, Adhlea was permitted to join her fellows, and made a life-changing journey to the Divine Conclave. 

**Herald to Inquisitor**

Adhlea’s presence in the Temple of Sacred Ashes altered the course of Thedas’ history. She had wandered the halls during the intermission of the proceedings, only to overhear the Most Holy’s cries for help.

Following the voice, she came face to face with an ancient Darkspawn Magister assaulting Divine victoria with unknown magic. Lavellan immediately intervened, yet she could not stop the explosion that claimed the lives of all others in the area. However, by the will of Andraste herself, Adhlea was returned to Thedas through the Breach, a glowing gift in her palm that allowed her to seal Rifts. This unknown Dalish elf had found herself crowned Herald of Andraste.

While she herself stubbornly clung to her heathen gods, there was no question as to why Andraste had chosen her. Unwittingly, Clan Lavellan had raised the perfect Herald for the world. Adhlea readily agreed to assist the newly formed Inquisition in order to stop the chaos that was spreading. During her first months, Adhlea lead Inquisition forces through the Hinterlands, offering aid to refugees and saving countless lives. 

> I am convinced that Andraste chose Mistress Lavellan for good reason. The Herald is humble, competent, and selfless. In the face of hate and prejudice, she stands in calm but firm opposition, as Our Lady did against Tevinter so long ago.
> 
> You may not believe, but you will see my perspective as soon as you meet her. Blessed Andraste makes no errors, and I swear that I witness the Maker’s work when I see the Herald’s achievements. You, too, must bear witness. We sit at the precipice of history, and it is not for any of us to decide whom Andraste deems worthy. Reject a gift from the Maker at your peril, and remember the consequences that such a disastrous decision will bring.
> 
> _-An excerpt of a letter from Mother Giselle to Mother Aletta, urging her to allow an audience between the Inquisition and the Chantry in Val Royeaux_

 The Herald of Andraste only grew in influence as the Inquisition brought the end to the Mage-Templar war, both through destroying violent members of both groups and recruiting Fiona, the leader of the Mage Rebellion. With her came an army of mages, all with the power to help seal the Breach. The attempt was successful, but drew the attentions of the darkspawn magister Corypheus, who was responsible for the Breach and had declared himself a god. Like a hero of old, the Herald of Andraste stood bravely against the abomination and his blighted archdemon.

Though the defeat at Haven dealt a mighty blow to the Inquisition, The Herald’s stand against Corypheus inspired her followers even more. They established themselves in the Frostbacks, at a fortress known as Skyhold. From there, they grow even further in fame and power, enough to pose as a real political presence in Thedas. The Herald herself was appointed Inquisitor by unanimous vote from Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Commander Cullen Rutherford, Lady Josephine Montiliyet, and Lady Leliana.

Inquisitor Lavellan only grows in influence. She is known to associate with a puzzlingly wide variety of individuals, from noble courts to underground riffraff. Her personal life appears to be on display for all to see, as she regularly meets with members of the general public and is often on the frontlines of many of the Inquisition’s operations. According to members of her inner circle of companions, she has a fondness for the culinary arts, and aspires to publish a cookbook in the future. 

Many have decried Inquisitor Lavellan and her supporters as a dangerous personality cult, and the Inquisitor has been accused of taking advantage of the chaos for her own means. Other critics say that reports of the Inquisitor’s exploits are mere propaganda, as no lowly elf could accomplish such deeds. A select few believe that Inquisitor Lavellan herself was responsible for the explosion at the Conclave and the subsequent Breach in the veil. However, many more have sworn by the Inquisitor’s benevolence, and those who have personally dealt with her find their testimonies being positive more often than not.

Time will tell to whether or not Inquisitor Lavellan continues to live up to her relatively good name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Adhlea's not nearly as perfect as she's made out to be here. The Inquistion paid nice coin for a bit o' propaganda.


	2. Clan Lavellan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game: "Clan Lavellan trades with humans and is interested in forreign affairs hahaha, let's not elaborate on that any further on how many Dalish clans actually do this, and how this practice may be perceived by other clans."  
> My bored ass: *CRACKS KNUCKLES*

**THE CONTROVERSIAL CLANS OF THE FREE MARCHES**

Clan Lavellan and allied clans wander the borders of the Free Marches, using the animosity between the city-states as a shield in order to avoid attacks. The Lavellans were a subject of controversy to its non-Marcher Dalish peers. The Keeper, Eryon Lavellan, was an outspoken lore enthusiast who quarrelled with other Keepers during Arlathvhens, and he often proposed unorthodox interpretations of ancient scriptures and folklore.

His unarranged marriage to an equally outspoken Rivaini Dalish mage by the name of Deshanna of clan Istimaethoriel only increased this tension. It was considered wasteful to marry two mages to each other, as mages were in demand and mage-blood had to be spread as much as possible in order to maximise the possibility of mages being born.

After wedding his newly appointed First, Clan Lavellan and many other allied clans discussed the possibility of trading freely with humans. These clans would come to meet together with Rivaini traders and struck an agreement. This contract, known as the ‘Sugar-Spice Contract’, had terms outlined thus: Clan Lavellan and five other clans would coordinate their movements so as to provide safe passage through the Green Dales for Rivaini traders. In exchange, they enjoyed discounts, luxury items, and contact with far-off elven groups in Rivain. 

Suddenly, the villagers along the wandering routes experienced prosperity they had never before seen. The Rivaini traders also experienced fewer losses due to bandits and profits soared. Surrounding clans that were previously at odds with Clan Lavellan and its allies were placated only by this new availability of products, as they too gained access to goods without having to directly interact with humans.

> Gerrid, if you or your men spot any of those wild elves near the north road stalls, watch them carefully but leave them be otherwise. They fancy themselves traders and have actual goods for sale there. They’re even selling some of them fancy forest berries that you can only get in Cloudreach.
> 
> I’d say burn their wooden ships and take what you can get, but you might damage one of the Rivaini stalls that have set up right next to them, and you will not piss any of them off if you value your head. We’ve enough problems getting goods over here as it is.
> 
> I don’t like having any kind of elves around, but their prices are fair and they won’t cause trouble if they know what’s good for them.
> 
> _-Corespondence between a local landlord and the village guard_

Clan Lavellan and their ilk also absorbed several city elves into their ranks. Many Dalish have prejudices against outsider elves, describing them as ‘flat ears’, unable to be saved. However, low populations in the Free Marches meant that drastic measures to improve numbers had to be undertaken. These Marcher clans accepted several escaped slaves and former alienage residents as new members. This increased further during the Mage Rebellion, when many much-desired apostates were used to replenish their low supply of mages.

> Amera,
> 
> You told me to come back if I ever escaped the Circle. I said I couldn’t make any promises.
> 
> I escaped the fighting at Kirkwall. I’m alive, and it looks like I’ll stay that way for a long time. Five months ago, I was dying in the wilds. The human mages we were with had expelled the ‘knife ears’ the first chance they got. There were only fifteen of us elves in my group, four of them Tranquil. Six of us died on the journey alone. None of us knew how to camp or survive. We had no map and no idea where we were or how to feed ourselves.
> 
> A Dalish clan found us. Remember the stories of savage elven blood mages that ate children? Complete druffalo shit. We were welcome at their campfires and they fed us as they fed their own. Their healers tended to our sick and injured. We were given warm blankets and they offered to escort us to any of the main roads we wanted.
> 
> Their Hahren, the one they call their ‘Keeper’, offered to let us stay if we wanted to be members. Said that they needed mages and we’d be welcome as long as we got the tattoos and honoured their rules. Even the Tranquil are able to stay.
> 
> I said yes. I know what you’d say, but you cannot change my mind. Amera, you know I’d be dead if I went back to the alienage. You know what the human lords would do to us if they found out you were harbouring mages.
> 
> But here, it’s different. A mage in one of these clans could live without fear of mobs or lords. We’re treated just like any other elf. We have simple duties and we live off the land. It’s beautiful, Am. No more beatings, no more starving, no more terror. After all the horrors in the Circle, I can sit under the stars and just exist.
> 
> Andraste never helped me the way Sylaise and Mythal did. To Andraste and the Maker, I’m filth. To the elven gods, I’m one of their children, and I belong.
> 
> If you ever want to contact me for any reason, then send word to one of the Antivan merchants in Greyfields. The one with the three arrows on their banners. Ask for me by my new name.
> 
> You can join me here, or you can stay in the alienage. Do whatever you need to do. Just know that I love you.
> 
> Dareth shiral,
> 
> Tiris of Clan Lavellan.
> 
> _-An apostate’s letter to his older sister, 9:39 Dragon_  

Clan Lavellan came to fame when one of its members, Inquisitor Adhlea Lavellan, stepped into Thedas’ political sphere, along with her Inquisition. Currently, they continue to wander the wilds of the Free Marches, unaware of the change that their former member is fostering in the South and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In-universe, Clan Lavellan chose to share all this information for a reason.
> 
> The Keeper saw an opportunity to possibly heal the poor reputation that the Dalish have among humans, and attacks against them might lessen. Information about the mages in their midst was leaked, and their candidness about the issue was a form of damage control, to show that they were open and honest, with no ulterior motives. 
> 
> The information was also shared in order to protect Adhlea and quell some of the suspicion that many humans had towards her.
> 
> Keeping the spotlight specifically on Clan Lavellan also shielded their allied clans from attention. It was a sacrifice, if you will, and a Dalish experiment in entering Thedosian politics for the first time in centuries. If things go wrong between Clan Lavellan and the humans, it would be another cautionary tale for all Dalish elves.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta reader, so I'll probably come back and edit spelling and grammar errors.


End file.
